


30天本命挑戰

by HouseAu3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, 已確立關係, 抱歉文藝了, 短篇
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseAu3/pseuds/HouseAu3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>設在這個系列不同時間點的幾個短篇故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	30天本命挑戰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30 Day OTP Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695213) by [HouseAu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseAu3/pseuds/HouseAu3). 



> 最近壓力有點大，所以呃，寫好玩的？我會儘量不要透露太多主篇故事的劇情的。  
> 其實這篇原本是用中文寫的來著，所以正確來說英文那篇才是翻譯的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 牽手
> 
> 發生在第六個主篇故事之後（我估計是這樣啦）

那是屬於他們的溝通方式，從他們初遇不久後開始就一直是如此。

_讓我分擔你的痛苦。_ Stiles掌心向上平攤的手這麼說著。 _我不是要拿走什麼，只是不想讓你受到不必要的折磨。_

_我在這裡。_ Stiles的手按著他的肩膀。 _你需要我的時候，只需要回頭看。_

_你這他媽的白癡！_ Stiles捧著他的臉，雙手止不住的顫抖著。 _別丟下我！_

_你在這裡。_ Stiles掌心貼著他背後的印記。 _謝謝你。_

從青少年以來到遇到Stiles之前，他的一切情緒都只會帶來痛苦，所以他學會了抽離，學會了壓抑，直到他自己的情緒陌生的像是偶然瞥見的他人的夢，只是個遙遠的、意義不明的回音。

（「Derek，不要放棄去感覺，」Laura抱著他，用有些顫抖的聲音說著。「拜託你。」

「我不知道怎麼做，」他低語，把臉埋進她肩窩。「我真的不知道。」）

然後Stiles拉起了他的手，他突然意識到自己究竟忘了多少，失去了多少。那雙手讓他覺得安全，而這讓他覺得害怕，他想到Laura的擁抱，想到他的母親，想到很久以前他所擁有的那個家。總有一天他會失去那雙手，他告訴自己。不要依賴、不要眷戀，總有一天他會抓住那雙手，卻只感覺到冰冷。

他不知道自己會怎麼做，他不知道自己能不能再一次站起來，他不知道自己好不容易拼湊回來的心能承受多大的傷痛。

「你又在想一些有的沒的了，對不對？」Stiles問，挑著眉，歪著笑，伸手戳了下他的眉心，「這是你胡思亂想模式的眉毛。」

他沈默地抓住Stiles的手，手指滑進他指間，把他們交扣的手輕放在Stiles腹部的印記上。

_我愛你。_ 他想這麼說，但這三個字對他而言已經永遠的被過往的記憶所污染。他收緊手，把頭靠在Stiles肩上，試圖把他此刻滿溢的情緒傳達給他。

「我也是。」Stiles會意的說，另一隻手覆上他的肩胛骨。

他們之間的連結跳動著，熱流源源不絕的流進他體內，散布到他全身，他很久沒有像現在這樣感到安全，很久沒有像現在這樣害怕，也很久沒有像現在這樣快樂。

也許總有一天他會失去他，也許那會殺了他，也許他會徹底放棄去感覺。但——

「晚餐想吃什麼？」

「欸？今天不是輪到我嗎？」

「心血來潮。」

「那你會不會也心血來潮很想洗盤子？」

他輕笑了聲，用臉頰蹭著Stiles的脖子，惹得他一面狂笑一面推開他。漲紅的臉帶著寬闊的笑容，雙眼微微下彎著，褐色的眼珠倒映著奇異的神采。

也許眼前的人將會成為他的死，但此時此刻，沒有什麼比這還要更值得冒險。


End file.
